Losing My Religion
by Charante Leclerc
Summary: Loki smiled down at his lover... no, fiancée, and leant back into the cushion. He decided that he didn't care about whatever support there was about him and Tony, Tony and Loki. As long as Tony was happy, so was he. And everyone else could go to Hel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor profit from.**

**Author's Note: And welcome to the next instalment! This chapter is quite short, but it's basically a prologue instead of a normal chapter, mainly because I couldn't think of anything. I should have put this up a while ago, but I have only just got back from The Netherlands, where there was free wifi, but it was incredibly limited and slow (like a webpage would take 5 minutes to load), and it also meant schlepping across half the campsite with a laptop. So in other words, I've had no internet. So I am incredibly sorry. I didn't even get that much writing done to compensate either, because I went to see the Belgian Grand Prix at the same time, which took up 4 days out of 7. But it was worth it. Every minute. For all F1 fans out there, who haven't been to see a GP, GO AND SEE ONE. The atmosphere is amazing, no matter the weather. Plus, my happy mood was further heightened by see the World Champion Sebastian Vettel. Who is my absolute hero. I also saw Charles Pic, Pedro de la Rosa, Bruno Senna, Pastor Maldonado, Jerome d'Ambrosio (on his bike), Daniel Riccardo, Jean-Eric Vergne, Kamui Kobayashi, Sergio Perez, Felipe Massa, Jenson Button, and the one-and-only Michael Schumacher, on his scooter! And got signatures from most of them! So I have been basically on Cloud Nine, even if the weather wasn't brilliant all the time. **

**But anyway, enough of my life story (kinda went off on a tangent there. Sorry!). Hope you all enjoy the next part of the series! The title is taken from Los Campesinos!, who are an amazing band. And I have been warned by my friend LelliieTheSnake ( ) that if I do not do the song justice, I will be killed slowly. **_**Very **_**slowly. So fingers crossed! Enjoy!**

Prologue

Loki shuffled on the coach, attempting to make himself comfortable. It was about 3am in the morning, and he was flicking through the channels at breakneck speed, barely having time to read the name before scrolling on again. Discovery Channel, NBC, a strange channel called Rocks & Co...

He finally settled on the news, leaning back into the cushions, watching the headlines scroll across the screen, illuminating the dark room.

"_And in other news, the CEO of Stark Industries, Tony Stark, proposed to his boyfriend, and fellow Avenger, Loki Laufeyson, today after a battle against the Chitauri. There was an official statement from Tony Stark later in the day, confirming he had proposed, and that no date had yet been confirmed. There has been no word from Mr Laufeyson yet, apart from Mr Stark saying that they would both like to be left in peace. _

_There has been a wide reaching reaction on this latest development. Many people took to the Internet, with social network sites such as Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr becoming almost overloaded with messages of support, or messages of hate. _

_As one Tumblr user commented: "You may agree or disagree with gay marriage, or civil partnerships. But please keep your opinion to yourselves. People are always trying to make the world better. This is one way to do it. For people to be so united in the positive light. But it saddens us to see people trying to spin something negative on such a joyous occasion. Don't ruin this moment for everyone."_

_Several notable names have also made their opinions known, mainly through Twitter. The Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes, who has become a slight recluse since the death of his good friend and colleague, Dr John Watson. Holmes tweeted: 'I'm glad Loki has found someone who could outwit him.'_

_Other notable names supporting the pair include the President, the British Prime Minister, and the actor Tom Hiddleston. Hiddleston has both tweeted, and when asked about the pair, gave this response._

'_I have come to know both Tony and Loki very well over the years, and anyone who spends a minute with them can see they are a perfect match for each other. I wish them all the best for the future. I'm just crossing my fingers for an invite to the wedding!'_

_Let us know your thoughts on the engagement of Loki Laufeyson and Tony Stark by emailing us at latestnews , texting us at 0800 000 000, or tweeting us at nyamerica."_

Loki smiled slightly. He had never expected the support, though he knew there would be criticism. His relationship with Tony, even when they had been friends, had been frowned upon on Asgard. Even more so when Loki kept on disappearing, ignoring his "_princely duties_", and hanging out with his best friend.

Odin probably wanted them both dead now.

Loki heard the door open and close behind him, and a warm body pressed up against his side.

"Couldn't sleep?" Tony's voice was sleepy, barely holding back a yawn. Loki pulled him closer.

"Just thinking." He replied, running a hand through the brown hair. Tony made a contented noise, hugging Loki around the middle. The engineer then flung a hand out at the television.

"What you watching?" Tony blinked blearily, trying to concentrate on the screen.

"The news." Loki heard Tony huff a laugh at the response.

"Just adding to your ego?"

"Always." Loki lay down, pulling the smaller man down on top of him. He felt Tony smile into his chest, as Loki kept running his hand through the unkempt hair.

"Not fair." The engineer murmured.

"What's not?"

"You're sending me to sleep, but you need to sleep." Tony sounded more and more drowsy, his eyelids flickering.

"You sleep less than me normally. You need a decent night." Loki responded, pressing a kiss to Tony's forehead. Tony never responded, his breathing evening out. Loki smiled down at his lover... no, fiancée, and leant back into the cushion.

He decided that he didn't care about whatever support there was about him and Tony, Tony and Loki.

As long as Tony was happy, so was he.

And everyone else could go to Hel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor profit from.**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry. I am a horrible person, because I hate WIP fics just as much as everyone else. School just got on top of me, and I basically had no time to write. But I am going to try and put aside an hour every three or so days, just to write. Because I feel so bad about leaving you guys to imagine the rest in your imaginations. I am just **_**soooo**_** sorry. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and you may have noticed I've stopped titling the chapters, as I have actually just run out of idea's. Completely and utterly. So I apologize for that as well. **

**Enjoy!**

"Where's Tony Jarvis?" Loki asked, not looking up from his laptop.

"_Sir is in his lab, Sir._" Jarvis responded, his voice slightly smug. If an AI's voice can be slightly smug. Loki sighed, rubbing a hand across his forehead.

"Exactly how long has he been in there, Jarvis?"

"_Exactly Sir?"_

"Exactly."

"_6 days, 13 hours and 58 minutes, Sir."_

Loki remained motionless, then slowly closed his book.

"What is he doing down there Jarvis?"

"_He's working with Captain Rogers on some modifications to Captain Rogers' suit."_

Loki's eyes darkened, something flickering within them. "Is he now?" He stood, flexing his hand. "Perhaps I should pay my _dear fiancée_ a visit then, shouldn't I?"

Loki strode down the stairs, his hands pushed deep inside his pockets. He didn't bother knocking on the door, Jarvis just let him in with a polite "_You're welcome, Sir."_ Loki spied Tony and Steve bent over the worktop, muttering together.

"Stark." Loki's voice snapped them out of the reverie. Tony beamed.

"Loki! Come see my new toy!" The engineer almost bounced over to Loki, a happy enthusiasm spreading out across his face. "I made it for Steve. I wanted to make improvements on the shield, but he wouldn't let me."

"Of course not."

"But it'd be so much better with lazers!" Tony whined, lacing his hand within Loki's. He only turned his attention back to his fiancée when Loki pulled his hand away. "What's wrong?" He turned to face the taller man, worry seeping into his features. Loki sneered.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong. Why should there be? I've had great fun hanging out with my fiancée. Do you want to meet him? He's upstairs. He's invisible to most people, but if you look _really_ hard, you may be able to spot him."

Steve started to shuffle away, concern and embarrassment plastered on his face. "I'll just... go..."

Tony sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Sorry, Lok's, I know I got a bit preoccupied, but it's finished now! We can do whatever you want." Tony made the sign of a cross over the arc reactor. "Cross my arc reactor and hope to die."

"_THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"_ Loki was shouting by now. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his anger."I haven't seen you _days_, Stark. Nothing. If it hadn't been for Jarvis, telling me you were at least _eating_, you could have _died_ for all I know."

Steve shut the door behind him, sighing, and listening to the growing argument.

"You _know_ I get preoccupied. That I stay down here for stretches at a time. And I can take care of myself."

"But it's not just you you have to take care of now. I'm supposed to be _marrying_ you. That's supposed to mean something to you. You're not supposed to just vanish."

"You could have come down here and checked."

"I did."

"There you go! Proof I hadn't died."

"_THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"_

"_SO WHAT IS THEN?"_

They stared at each other, flames in their eyes, their breathing heavy.

"You're supposed to want to remember you have someone now. Not just yourself." Loki answered, pain in his voice.

"What has changed? You never acted like this before we were engaged. _What's changed?_"

Loki sucked in a breath, looking close to tears. "I just thought you'd want to remember I existed."

Tony remained silent, staring at the man in front of him.

"Are you not going to say anything? Yes Loki, I remember you. Yes Loki, I remember that you were upstairs all week, waiting for me to emerge." Loki's voice broke off at the end, barely concealing a sob. When no answer was forthcoming, he raised a shaking hand, slipping off the simple silver band Tony had given him, placing it on the worktop.

"I'll be gone within the hour." The god turned on his heel, walking quickly out the room, pole straight. Tony watched him go, with shocked and shaken eyes. He picked up the ring, turning it over in his hands.

o0o

"_Sir, do you believe this is wise?"_

Loki sat down heavily on the bed. His bed. Tony's bed. _Their_ bed. "Probably not Jarvis. But I need him to realise that everything is not just about him."

"_But is leaving the best way to go about it Sir?"_

"I just need a bit of space."

"_After all you've been through, Sir?"_

"I can't play second fiddle to his work. I love him, but that's something I can't accept."

"I can change."

Loki whipped his head around, his tear filled eyes wide. "Tony..."

"I know." Tony sighed heavily, joining Loki on the bed. "It's not fair on you. But you are the most important thing in my life, Lok's." Loki quirked his lips at the nickname. "I know I get distracted. I can't promise it won't happen again. You have to realise this is my job. But I could _never_ forget about you. If you left, I would probably never leave that lab again." Tony laughed bitterly.

Loki entwined his hand within Tony's. "I am sorry. I should have realised. I don't expect you to give up your life." He ran a finger around Tony's palm. "All I ask for is that you resurface every few days. Let me take care of you."

Tony smiled, pressing a chaste kiss on Loki's mouth. "I think I can do that."

Loki smiled against Tony's mouth. "You'd better." He kissed the engineer, moaning slightly. Tony drew away though. "What's wrong?"

Tony delved around in his pocket, withdrawing Loki's ring. "I think this is yours?" And slipped it on when Loki nodded his confirmation.

"Where's Tony Jarvis?" Loki asked, not looking up from his laptop.

"_Sir is in his lab, Sir._" Jarvis responded, his voice slightly smug. If an AI's voice can be slightly smug. Loki sighed, rubbing a hand across his forehead.

"Exactly how long has he been in there, Jarvis?"

"_Exactly Sir?"_

"Exactly."

"_6 days, 13 hours and 58 minutes, Sir."_

Loki remained motionless, then slowly closed his book.

"What is he doing down there Jarvis?"

"_He's working with Captain Rogers on some modifications to Captain Rogers' suit."_

Loki's eyes darkened, something flickering within them. "Is he now?" He stood, flexing his hand. "Perhaps I should pay my _dear fiancée_ a visit then, shouldn't I?"

Loki strode down the stairs, his hands pushed deep inside his pockets. He didn't bother knocking on the door, Jarvis just let him in with a polite "_You're welcome, Sir."_ Loki spied Tony and Steve bent over the worktop, muttering together.

"Stark." Loki's voice snapped them out of the reverie. Tony beamed.

"Loki! Come see my new toy!" The engineer almost bounced over to Loki, a happy enthusiasm spreading out across his face. "I made it for Steve. I wanted to make improvements on the shield, but he wouldn't let me."

"Of course not."

"But it'd be so much better with lazers!" Tony whined, lacing his hand within Loki's. He only turned his attention back to his fiancée when Loki pulled his hand away. "What's wrong?" He turned to face the taller man, worry seeping into his features. Loki sneered.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong. Why should there be? I've had great fun hanging out with my fiancée. Do you want to meet him? He's upstairs. He's invisible to most people, but if you look _really_ hard, you may be able to spot him."

Steve started to shuffle away, concern and embarrassment plastered on his face. "I'll just... go..."

Tony sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Sorry, Lok's, I know I got a bit preoccupied, but it's finished now! We can do whatever you want." Tony made the sign of a cross over the arc reactor. "Cross my arc reactor and hope to die."

"_THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"_ Loki was shouting by now. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his anger."I haven't seen you _days_, Stark. Nothing. If it hadn't been for Jarvis, telling me you were at least _eating_, you could have _died_ for all I know."

Steve shut the door behind him, sighing, and listening to the growing argument.

"You _know_ I get preoccupied. That I stay down here for stretches at a time. And I can take care of myself."

"But it's not just you you have to take care of now. I'm supposed to be _marrying_ you. That's supposed to mean something to you. You're not supposed to just vanish."

"You could have come down here and checked."

"I did."

"There you go! Proof I hadn't died."

"_THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"_

"_SO WHAT IS THEN?"_

They stared at each other, flames in their eyes, their breathing heavy.

"You're supposed to want to remember you have someone now. Not just yourself." Loki answered, pain in his voice.

"What has changed? You never acted like this before we were engaged. _What's changed?_"

Loki sucked in a breath, looking close to tears. "I just thought you'd want to remember I existed."

Tony remained silent, staring at the man in front of him.

"Are you not going to say anything? Yes Loki, I remember you. Yes Loki, I remember that you were upstairs all week, waiting for me to emerge." Loki's voice broke off at the end, barely concealing a sob. When no answer was forthcoming, he raised a shaking hand, slipping off the simple silver band Tony had given him, placing it on the worktop.

"I'll be gone within the hour." The god turned on his heel, walking quickly out the room, pole straight. Tony watched him go, with shocked and shaken eyes. He picked up the ring, turning it over in his hands.

o0o

"_Sir, do you believe this is wise?"_

Loki sat down heavily on the bed. His bed. Tony's bed. _Their_ bed. "Probably not Jarvis. But I need him to realise that everything is not just about him."

"_But is leaving the best way to go about it Sir?"_

"I just need a bit of space."

"_After all you've been through, Sir?"_

"I can't play second fiddle to his work. I love him, but that's something I can't accept."

"I can change."

Loki whipped his head around, his tear filled eyes wide. "Tony..."

"I know." Tony sighed heavily, joining Loki on the bed. "It's not fair on you. But you are the most important thing in my life, Lok's." Loki quirked his lips at the nickname. "I know I get distracted. I can't promise it won't happen again. You have to realise this is my job. But I could _never_ forget about you. If you left, I would probably never leave that lab again." Tony laughed bitterly.

Loki entwined his hand within Tony's. "I am sorry. I should have realised. I don't expect you to give up your life." He ran a finger around Tony's palm. "All I ask for is that you resurface every few days. Let me take care of you."

Tony smiled, pressing a chaste kiss on Loki's mouth. "I think I can do that."

Loki smiled against Tony's mouth. "You'd better." He kissed the engineer, moaning slightly. Tony drew away though. "What's wrong?"

Tony delved around in his pocket, withdrawing Loki's ring. "I think this is yours?" And slipped it on when Loki nodded his confirmation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor profit from.**

**Author's Note: Guess who's back! Firstly, I have a huge apology to make. I am so sorry that I've left this hanging for ages. I honestly didn't intend to, because I hate WIP's as much as anyone else. I started my last year of school this September, and I just haven't had any time to call my own for the last 4 weeks, what with schoolwork, work, my extracurricular things, doubling up as a Teaching Assistant for 2 hours a week. So unfortunately you guys suffered for it. My life is becoming more balanced again, so hopefully I can find more time to write. **

**Secondly, this is a short chapter, but it is more of a filler chapter. It's basically only been put in because it will have significance at the end of this story/start of the next one. The next two chapters will also probably be on the smaller side as well, then the major plot begins. So it is a slow start, I'm sorry, but (hopefully!) it will begin to pick up the pace soon. **

**A massive thank you to anyone who's been checking on this story since the last chapter, and hopefully this will make it up to you! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Peter."

Tony blinked, peering over the top of his StarkPad. "Huh?"

Loki sniffed. "Eloquent as always." He sighed when Tony continued his owl impersonation. "Peter."

"Who's Peter?"

"No-one."

"So why are you saying that name?" Tony's face was confused.

"I just thought it would be a nice name for a baby." Loki said innocently, staring down at Tony's feet, which were splayed across his lap. He gave a quick smile when the horizontal engineer spluttered.

"_**Baby?!"**_

"Yes, Tony. Isn't that what infants are commonly called on Midgard?" Loki frowned at his partner. "Why are you spluttering?"

Tony tried to get up, climbing over the top of the sofa, and falling down, hitting his nose. He sat up, rubbing it.

"_**Why do you think I'm spluttering?!"**_

"You've swallowed something unpleasant?" Loki merely replied.

"_**You want a baby?!"**_

"I'd thought you might like one. To carry on the Stark family name." Loki sniffed. "I was even willing to go through child-birth again."

Tony blinked.

"Huh?"

"Again, eloquent as always."

"Again."

"Yes, Tony."

"_Again."_

"_Yes_, Tony."

"_Again!"_

"Is there a problem with that?"

"_You have children?!"_

"_Yes_, for the love of Asgard. Six. Sleipnir, Fenrir, Hel, Jormungand, Vali and Narvi."

Tony collapsed into a chair. "I'm going to be a step-father."

Loki watched the engineer for a few moments, a grin spreading onto his face. "_That's_ what you're worried about? Not the fact that I went through labour, or that I gave birth to a horse?"

"I'm going to be a step-father."

Loki took this as a perfect opportune moment. "So will you think about children?" He asked, a flicker of hope in his otherwise bored voice. Tony nodded his head dumbly, not processing what had been said. Loki smirked.

"I'll keep you to that."

o0o

Tony sat at the kitchen island, quickly scanning the paper as he ate his Cheerios. He caught sight of Loki entering the room, his long fingers grasping onto a piece of paper. Tony quirked an eyebrow, nodding to the scrap.

"What's that?"

Loki smirked, his eyes lighting up. Tony felt nervous. It wasn't often Loki looked like that, and when he did, Tony usually ended off worse.

"This, my dear Tony, is a list."

Tony blinked. "Is it a list of groceries?"

"No."

"A list of people that we're both allowed to sleep with."

Loki merely responded with a glare.

"Love you too, babe. So what is it a list of then?"

Loki extended the paper towards him, a smug look on his face. "Names."

Tony frowned, reading down the list. _Ask, Eir, Gróa, Njáll, Anthony..._

"Anthony?"

"Well, yes, I find it a perfectly adequate name."

Tony turned the piece of paper over in his hands. "What are these names for, exactly?"

"Our child."

"_Our_ child?"

"Yes. Problem?"

Tony gaped for a while at the god, looking like a goldfish. "You're not..." He coughed, gesturing at Loki's stomach. "You know. Umm... with-child?"

Loki snorted, reaching for Tony's forgotten newspaper. "No, Tony. I am not." Tony exhaled the air he had obviously been keeping in. "But it's nice to know I have your support if I was."

"No, Loki, I don't mean it like that!" Tony exclaimed hurriedly. "Nothing like that at all! I'd be thrilled! I just don't think I'm ready yet."

Loki eyed his fiancée. "Does that mean you'll consider it?"

"Yes! No? I don't know Loki." Tony sighed. "It's not something I've ever really thought about, settling down. I already have a son. I never had the inclination to stay with his mother, we'd split before we'd even realised. This is just... I just need time to think." Tony buried his face in his hands. Loki moved around behind the engineer, wrapping his arms around Tony's torso.

"Sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't worry about it." Tony waved at him, leaning back into Loki's grasp. They stayed like this in comfortable silence, before Loki broke it again.

"What's your son's name?"

"Alex." Tony stiffened slightly. "Alexander Andrew Stark."

"You've never mentioned him before."

"I didn't know how to be a proper parent to him. I send money, I've met him a couple of times. But he said he prefers it if no-one knew who his father was. It came as a relief. I didn't know how to cope with a child. If he preferred not to be associated with me, no-one needed to know."

Loki nodded, resting his chin on Tony's shoulder. "I can understand." Tony shuffled round, raising his eyebrow. "My sons. Vali and Narvi. They prefer to have no association with me either."

Tony sighed. "We're just both screwed up parents, aren't we."

Loki chuckled, his voice low. "That we are, Stark. That we are."


End file.
